Icthlarin's Little Helper/Quick guide
Walkthrough Important Notes: * After returning the Canopic Jar and talking to the priest, you can enter the city through the front gate, so you can use the magic carpet transport. * It is possible to get out of the city without purposely dying, finishing the quest, or using a teleport. There is a small crack in the north-eastern corner of the wall near the locust. You can re-enter the city from a rock north-east of where the quest started, directly north-east of the tent where the wanderer is. * 3-4 waterskins are recommended- remember, one will be taken from you by the wanderer right at the start. You will not need water within the city, and there are places to fill your water. * Note that wearing a lot of weight will make you die faster in the desert. Take this into account- bring more waterskins if you are bringing a lot of armour and weapons with you. * Note that jumping the pit is risky. You will not always make it, even if you have 100 run energy and nothing equipped. * The level 80 Possessed Priest and one of Apmeken, Het, Crondis or Scabaras are not hard to defeat with the help of prayer. Deeply Into My Eyes * Talk to the Wanderer. ** "Why? What's your problem with it?" * Talk to her again. ** "Yes. I have them all here." * Touch the northern door on the southern pyramid (picture of a cat). Graverobbing * Follow the Path as shown. * Avoid traps and aggressive monsters until you reach a pit. *Jump across the pit. (20% run energy + low weight) * Enter west door and solve puzzle. (re-roll your puzzle until it looks like solution below) Solution puzzle Icthlarin's Little Helper 1.png|First get a puzzle like this. Solution puzzle Icthlarin's Little Helper 2.png|Then click on the place where the red highlight is. Solution puzzle Icthlarin's Little Helper 3.png|You get a picture like this. Click again on the red highlight. Solution puzzle Icthlarin's Little Helper 4.png|You get a picture like this. Click again on the red highlight to complete the puzzle. The Desert Demigods * Talk to the Sphinx with your cat/kitten out. ** "I need help." ** "Okay, that sounds fair." ** "9" (If you answer this question incorrectly you will lose your cat) ** "Totally positive." * Talk to the High Priest. * Examine the Canopic Jar in your inventory. (Take note) * Enter Pyramid (Right-click the door and click open). * Jump over the Pit and enter the west door. * Examine the Jars on the ground and take the one that has the same examine as the one in your inventory previously. * Kill the NPC that spawns. * Take the Jar again. * Exit the room and jump over the pit. * Jump back over the pit and enter the west room. * Complete the puzzle as before. * Drop the Jar where you found it. * Exit the pyramid. (Trigger a trap for quick exit - you will take damage) Preparing for the Ceremony * Talk to the High Priest. ** "Sure, no problem." * Talk to the Embalmer. (South of temple) * Talk to the Carpenter. (East of the pyramid) ** "Alright, I'll get the wood for you." * Talk to the Carpenter again. (With a willow log) * Talk to Raetul. (North of the Carpenter) * Talk to the Embalmer. * Talk to the Carpenter. Icthlarin's Little Helper * Enter the pyramid once again and jump over the pit. * Go to the east room and open the door. * Use the unholy symbol on any sarcophagus. (Looting all sarcophagi is optional at this point) * Exit the room. * Jump over the pit again and enter the east room. * Talk to the High Priest. * Kill the Possessed Priest. * Talk to the High Priest. * Exit Pyramid. * Talk to the High Priest once more in the temple. * Quest complete! Category:Icthlarin's Little Helper